


More Aliens and only some humans

by SparkyTheRoman



Category: Homestuck, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, OOC, not really sure with my writing skills, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyTheRoman/pseuds/SparkyTheRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Voltron and Homestuck crossover, because I can </p>
<p>Anyway, Rose, Dave, Karkat and the Mayor end up on Altea because of Terezi and Vriska messing with a transportalizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm pretty sure most of the character are OOC in this, I'm just going to blame it on the fact in tired and not the best writer.

Rose woke up to a mouthful of sand and a pain in her head. Pushing herself up she could see she wasn't on the metor. There was a chance that she would be in a dreambubble but if that was true then she should have been informed about it. 

To her right she saw her ecto bro Dave lying and on the ground. Probably in the same position she was in earlier. Rose shook his shoulder to wake him up. 

 

"wha- oh hey Rose. Why are we? Another dreambubble?" 

"maybe, its hard to tell. If we were in another bubble we should have been informed." 

"yeah I guess youre- oh hey Karkat."

Rose turned to see Karkat was there with them. 

"Is it just us then?" He asked. 

"I think so. Though personally I would have liked Kanaya to be here." 

"Same here Rose." Said Karkat, looking around. "The only place I can think of that has this much sand is probably Tavros ' land, but its hard to tell." 

"we should probably get moving then." 

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Dave "I FOUND THE MAYOR." he was waving like mad showing where he and the mayor was. Even thought he wasn't that far away.

"oh for fuck sake. Rose I'm relying on you to keep me sane while we're here." 

"Honestly Karkat are any of us sane to begin with?" 

"Probably not. Come on, before Dave and the Mayor wonder off and piss someone off." 

******

The group walked for a while under the baking sun. They, apart from the mayor, had changed into lighter clothes. 

"fucking hell why does it have to be sand? It just get everywhere and I just-" 

"yeah yeah Anikan, we get it you hate sand. We all do." 

"The mayor seems to like it." 

"the mayor is special so shut the fuck up." 

"you shut the fuck up." 

"no you!" 

"No you!" 

Their conversation continued like that for several minutes. Rose just started off into space and internally screaming. 

Thankfully she didn't have to scream for too long and a large building, possibly a castle of some sorts, came into view. However there seemed to be two large figures standing before it. 

"what the fuck is that." 

Nobody could answer Karkat, as they were too far away and the was too much dust to tell exactly what was happening. 

"I think... They're robots." 

"so its kinda like a life size version of robot wars?" 

"most likely." 

They continued to move towards the figures. As they got closer, it became clearer what was happening. 

"so a giant robot of cats is fighting another robot with a floaty circle." 

"yeah I guess so. So you think we should get closer Rose?" 

"nah, although it would be cool to fight a giant robot, I don't think it would help us much." 

"aw but what else can we do." 

"we could watch, Karkat."

"fine, at least tell me you've brought popcorn Strider." 

And of course, Dave had brought popcorn. 

 

*******

"Um Shiro?" 

"Lance we don't have time for this."

"shut up Keith I'm talking to Shiro, our Leader." 

"what is it Lance?"

"it looks like there are people down there." 

"what." 

"from what I can tell there are at least three of them. Two of which look like they are human. The third I'm not so sure about." 

"yeah I can see the too." Said Hunk. "I think its two guys, one girl and a strange Black and brown... Thing. Probably just another alien." 

"right, we need to focus on not getting them injured as well as beating this thing." 

*******

Eventually the CatBot (helpful naming from one Dave Strider) won. The small Metor group got up and went over to them, hopefully someone could tell them where they are.

The CatBot separated into five different cats of different colours and from them emerged five more human like figures. The two groups met in the middle. 

"Sup, cool cats you've got. Its literally the best thing I've seen all day." Started Dave. 

"actually they're lions." Said the shortest member of the group. They were dressed in green. 

"great. Even better." 

"I'm sorry, My names Rose Lalonde, that was my brother Dave Strider and these are Karkat Vantas and the Mayor." 

"it's nice to meet you Rose, my name is Shiro, these are Keith, Pidge, Hunk and -" 

The one in blue went over to Rose and stuck his hand out. "Lance." 

Rose shook his hand while the rest of Lance's group just sighed and went to the rest of the metor group. 

"sorry about him, so what brings you people here?" Asked Shiro. 

"No clue, we all just woke up here. But I'm guessing Dave had something to do with it." 

"you're so rude Karkat, how could you accuse me of such a thing." 

"so you did do it." 

"Nope, nor did Rose have anything to do with it either." 

"bullshit." 

Pidge cut in. "so Karkat, mind if I ask what you are. I mean the rest of your group seems human but you.." 

"I'm a troll." 

"huh, ok."

Shiro invited the metor group inside the castle with them, telling them about Allura, Coran and Voltron. Lance was still talking to Rose, strangely enough about books, in particular Harry Potter. 

"Snape was such a dick." 

"I know, I hated him since his first scene and yet Jk Rowling still made me cry at his death." 

"Yeah I hated her slightly for that."

"I know, but can we please talk about Voldemorts movie death." 

"whoa whoa guys, don't talk about this and not include me." Said Hunk. 

"shit, sorry man. Anyway...." And their conversation carried on like this until they reached the castle.

"I'm surprised Lance isn't flirting with your sister, he usually does." Commented Pidge to Dave. 

"Nah, Rose is gay and taken by one Kanaya Maryam." 

"I know," cut in Lance. "And Kanaya sounds great I really want to meet her." 

"I should warn you she has killed someone and went on a murderous rampage trying to find someone else." 

"fantastic." 

"she's also the troll equivalent to a vampire." 

"even better." 

The group walked through the main entrance and was greeted by two more people. 

"Paladins well done! And who do you have with you?" 

" These are Rose, Dave and Karkat." Said Shiro.

" Hey don't forget the mayor!" 

"oh yeah... And the Mayor." 

"pleasure to meet you. I'm princess Allura and this is Coran."

"its lovely to meet you princess, may ask where we are?" Questioned Rose.

"Of course, this is Altea. It wasn't always like this..." 

"lemme guess, your plant, or people got destroyed." 

"yes actually." 

"Yeah we know how that feels. We caused the destruction of Earth." 

This caused the Paladins to stop and look at Rose.

"WHAT!"  
"EARTHS DESTROYED!"  
"BUT HOW DID WE NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DESTROYED IT!"  
"HOW DID YOU DESTROY IT!" 

All of them were freaking out.

"calm all your tits, OUR earth has been destroyed but this is most likely another timeline, so your earth is probably ok."

"how did you destroy your earth then? You must have alot of power." Questioned Coran. 

"we played a game." 

"what." 

" Yep, we played on bullshit game and basically fucked everything up." 

"We got fucked up. "

"and the game wasn't even that good."

Allura looked around at the Paladins and Coran, who were trying to process this information. SHE was trying to process this information. Deciding that it would be better for everyone to get some rest and get their head around it, she sent them off to their rooms and showed the newest guests where they could stay. Then Allura sat down with Coran to discuss what to do with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally got another chapter done. Great I'm making sound like its been weeks or years, not 2/3 days. Oh well
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes I've missed and yeah.

Later that day,there was a party thrown inside the castle of lions. Their neighbours, the aursians had even reacted the recent battle. Lance wondered whether or not this will happen everytime they defeated an enemy. 

He looked over to Rose, Dave and Karkat. The mayor was probably with him, it was hard to tell amongst the aliens. They had all changed, Rose and Dave wearing what look like brightly coloured pjs with a different symbol on their chest while Karkat was wearing a large grey hoodie with the cancer zodiac sign and possibly leggings. Lance wasn't really sure. 

He started to think about what they had said earlier, about their earth being destroyed and them causing it. He was kinda glad, in a way, that it wasn't his earth destroyed. If that was the case, then he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he couldn't save his family. Lance wondered about their family, had they survived? Or were they gone like the rest of the earth?

**** 

Keith was curious about the new people. He wasn't really sure what to think of them. They were most likely younger than him, probably only by a few years, but had probably gone through more that the paladins combined (maybe about the same as Allura and Coran, as they had also lost their entire civilization). 

Keith also wondered, where they even human.Karkat and the Mayor were defiantly not, Karkat himself saying he was a troll. Obviously these trolls were different to the fairytale ones. The Mayor was a small black creature that vaguely reminded Keith of pawns in chess.Maybe that's what he/they were based off. Maybe that's what pawns were based off. 

He wanted to know more, but he fought the urge. It was most likely that they all would find out more when the time comes, of they didn't want to say anything, then that's fine. Keith turned and started to talk to Hunk beside him. 

******

Karkat was actually enjoying himself, dispute the fact he had no clue where the fuck 'altea' was and where the others were. Hopefully they were alright. 

Sadly Karkat was was stuck on a planet with Rose, Dave and the Mayor. Well actually Rose was decent enough, and so was the mayor. However Dave was probably going to drive him round the metaphorical and literal bend. 

Hell even most of the 'paladins' (what kind of a fucking name was that anyway?) were alright. Karkat wasn't too keen on Lance however, he was getting too many 'dave' vibes from him. He looked over his shoulder to see Lance,Hunk and Keith talking. From what he could here, Lance was trying to get Keith to do this chant thing. And Keith was just confused. Which was odd as Lance had made the instructions pretty clear. Had Keith been living is a shed or something? 

**************** 

Dave noticed that all but Lance and Coran had left the hall place they were in. The last two had left earlier. Dave decided this was the perfect time to wonder off. 

He had left Rose and Karkat on the hall place and brought the Mayor with him, because the Mayor was the greatest companion. All the hall or corridors or whatever were lit with a greenish glow. Personally not the colour Dave would have chosen, there were Cooler colours but he wasn't going to judge. 

Eventually, after aimlessly wondering around, the Mayor pointed out something. From what Dave could see it was a floating triangle. 

"hey isn't that Pidge's robot thing? What's it called again.... Rover? Something that's a stereotypical dog name." 

The said robot ignored then and continue on its path down the long hall. The Mayor indicated to Dave to follow it. 

" why do you want to follow it? Its Pidge's robot thing and its their problem. Though now that I think about it, why isn't it with Pidge?" 

The Mayor shrugged and started to follow the small robot, Dave behind him. 

Soon enough the floaty triangle turned a corner and Dave could hear Lance say 

"Oh hey Rover." 

Quickly speeding up, Dave and the Mayor turned the corner when something exploded. It cased the entire castle to shake and Dave couldn't see for a second due to the smoke and his shades. When the smoke cleared a little,Dave moved forwards to get to Lance. Coran was apparently with Lance before the explosion as he was lying closer to the doorway.

Dave checked to see of Coran was ok. Luckily he was just knocked out. The he moved towards Lance, who turned out to be in the same situation as Coran. Then the rest of the paladins, Allura, Rose and Karkat entered the room. 

"Lance!" 

Shiro joined Dave beside Lance and shook him a bit to see if he would wake. Dave turned around and saw that Coran had woken and was standing with the rest of the group. 

By now the smoke had completely cleared and the damage was revealed. 

"Oh no the crystal!" 

"We need to get Lance to the infirmary!" Said Pidge. 

"we cant, with out the crystal, the castle has no power." 

"don't you have some back up power resource somewhere?" Asked Karkat.

"Sadly no, we only had the crystal." 

The Arusian King ran it shouting 

"Lion warriors! Our Village is under attack, we need help!" 

"right," said Keith, "lets get to our lions."

"we cant." Cut in Allura, "They're sealed in their hangers." 

"and this is why you need a back up system people." Muttered Karkat. 

"You'll just have to go without your lions then." Said Rose. 

"well need a new crystal, but in order to get one we'll need a ship." Said Coran.

"There's the pod I was loading, I left the bay door open." 

"right, Hunk you'll come with me, I'm going to need some one to help me carry the crystal. I'll explain the details on the way." And Coran, Pidge and Hunk left to get Pidge's Pod.

"I'll go to the Aursain village." 

"I'm coming with you Keith, its my fault for bringing this on the poor aursians." 

"I'll join you both." Said Rose. "Dave, Karkat, stay with Shiro and look after Lance." 

"we'll watch over the castle while you're gone." 

And with that, the last of their group parted. 

 

************ 

Karkat was still muttering as he, Shiro and Dave walked through the castle. Between them only Dave and Shrio were actually carrying Lance, Karkat just walked beside them. 

"Look Karkat, I get you're annoyed about this and what not, but stop with the fucking muttering."

"oh you're one to talk, you're always quietly rapping to yourself on the metor literary every fucking day!" 

"you read aloud your stupid romance books to yourself every night. When we're trying to sleep!"

"you were the one who decided to write reviews about it!" 

"Because what else could I do! It's hard to ignore you acting out all that shit!" 

"Hey-" 

"Will you to stop." Cut in Shiro. "honestly I don't really care about this. Please just shut up. This is not the time." 

"yeah sure, whatever you say Space Dad." Said Dave. 

" Don't call me Space Dad...." Shiro's sentence stopped halfway as they reached the main entrance. From what Karkat could see there were several figures, the one leading them vaguely reminded him of Bec Noir, but in purple. 

Shiro just muttered "Sendak" and gave Lance's upper body to Karkat. Then he ran towards the entrance.

"well shits about to go down." Commented Dave. 

"should we help him?" The both watched Shiro's arm glow purple and he started to run towards 'Sendak'. 

"Shit, someone should help him, put Lance down here." They both lowered Lance to the ground and equipped their weapons before running to aid Shiro. The fight had been pushes back into the castle by the time they joined. 

While Shrio was down, they both attacked. Sendak did a pretty good job of fighting two people at once. He had managed to punch Karkat down and Shiro took his place. 

Karkat was about to join them, but then he noticed a flash of while in the corner of his eye. He turned and caught a glimpse of a paladin suit. Karkat checked to see if anyone was looking in his direction and went towards where he saw the suit.

"hey, are you there?" He whisper-yelled. Above him, Pidge emerged from the corner they were hiding behind. 

"Karkat! Up here!" They hissed. Then Pidge used their Bayard to lower them selves to the ground. Karkat awkwardly held onto them and Pidge got them both up to the ledge they were on earlier. 

"What's happening?" 

"Not really sure but Shiro recognized one of them as Sendak and started fighting him." 

"great, they're galra." Muttered Pidge. 

Both of them turned to look at the fight. Somehow Dave was lying on the ground, it was hard to tell if he was knocked out due to his dumb shades. Shiro and Sendak had both their weird robo arms pointed at each other. 

Neither of them could move without getting themselves injured, so they had to stay in the same position for a few seconds. 

Then once those few seconds were over, another Galra soldier pointed his gun at Lance. Though Karkat couldn't hear his exact words, what he basically said was 'dont move or the guy in blue gets it'. More or less. 

Because of what the other soldier said, Shiro was knocked out and joined Lance and Dave on the floor. Sendak the proclaimed that the castle was 'thiers'. 

"oh no." Muttered Pidge, who the grabbed Karkat's jumper and moved him behind the wall to keep them out of sight. 

"well fuck, what should we do." 

"I'm not sure, we need to get to Keith, Allura and Rose. They're the only ones close enough." 

"Right, we should probably get to somewhere safer first of all." 

And both of them slowly rose up and crept to find another place to hide. 

******* 

When they finally got to the village, everywhere was covered in flames. Thankfully the aursians had moved to higher ground, and non of them need medical help. From what Rose could see, they were figures amongst the fire. 

While she looked at her surrounding, Rose didn't notice that Keith had slid down the slope before Allura could stop him. 

"Allura, I'm sorry for not giving you much to do, but you need to stay with them. They'll listen to you." 

The Rose slid down the hill. Allura had called after her, but she couldn't stop mid slid. When she reached flat round, Rose caught up to Keith, bringing out her needles. They both looked around the wall they were behind to get a look at the figures there. 

Not a single one was moving. They were fake, propped up, fully equipped and everything. It was a trap. 

No words were exchanged between them as Rose and Keith raced back to Allura. 

"it was just a diversion to separate us and thin the castle's defences!" 

Then Allura joined them as they ran back to the castle. What happened next was slightly unclear to Rose. There was some kind of barrier that covered the entire castle, she wasn't to sure if this was a natural occurrence for castles but she'll have to question it later. Right now they were stuck outside. 

"No! We're too late!" 

"They have control of the castle! They're taking Voltron!" 

Honestly, Rose wasn't that aware of how important Voltron was, she kinda thought they were over reacting slightly about them taking five lion robots, but it wasn't really her place to judge. 

"Can we break the barrier?" Questioned Keith. 

"No, they must have a crystal too, which means they'll have complete control over the castle and be able to fly the ship!" 

Wait did that mean there was a ship large enough to carry the five lions and everyone else that they were going to use? Or did that mean the castle its self was the ship. Rose wasn't really helping, more pondering on what's going on. 

Then a small voice came from Keith's helmet. It was Pidge. 

"Keith? Are you there? Can you here me?" 

"Pidge, is that you? Where are you?" 

"I'm inside the castle, Karkat's with me. Sendak has the others and is preparing for launch."

Allura then cut in. Rose wasn't sure how, but she had a feeling that her earings were helping. 

"Pidge, You and Karkat need to get to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine. You'll need to find the central energy chamber to do this. Once you've done that, Sendak will have to restart the system, this may give us enough time to get in."

"Right Princess." And Pidge left the conversation. 

"So what do we do now?" 

" Wait I guess." 

********* 

"Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch." 

The engine powered up as the castle of lions prepared to leave Altea and would soon be delivered to Emperor Zarkon.

However this was not the case. 

"The main engine just shorted out!" 

A screen appeared, showing the engine. Near the door were two figures, one in the green paladin suit and the other in grey. With them was a small drone. 

" It appears we have some saboteurs. Find them, and take them out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter, finally got this one done. 
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter (on the Tears of the Balmera) none of the Hunk and Coran scenes are here, mainly because I couldn't add anything to it, so yeah....
> 
> (sorry about mistakes or whatever)

Once the main engine had been shut down, Pidge and Karkat ran through the castle, trying to avoid meeting any Galra soldiers. So far they were lucky.

"There's not much time before they get the engine running again. You need to shut off the particle barrier to get us inside." Said Allura. 

"You got it. Tell us what to do."

"The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull." 

Both Pidge and Karkat ran towards the main hull. Both of them keeping an eye out for soldiers. 

"wait a minute." Said Karkat, and he stopped in his tracks. Pidge slowed down ahead of him and turned to face Karkat, question why he had stopped.

"surely it would be easier to destroy the crystal." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"why don't we go to where the crystal is and destroy it, that way it can break the barrier and give us a lot more time to overpower these Galras!" 

Pidge considered what Karkat just said. It was a pretty good idea, it definitely would be easier than trying to make sense of the altean language, and for all they know they could be cut off from Allura again. 

"I guess it could work...." 

"Great! Lets go." 

"but we should do what Allura said." 

"what." 

"look, the reason why we are doing this is because the Galra destroyed the original crystal, they've probably got it heavily guarded so we cant do what they did to us." 

And then Pidge ran off un the direction they were going in. Karkat had no choice but to follow. 

Both of them got to the generator room before they heard anything from Allura again. 

" Pidge, Karkat, are you in the generator room?" 

"yep, the technology is pretty advanced, I'm not sure if I can figure it out." 

"well if you don't then we could just destroy the panel thing like we did for the engine." 

Karkat was ignored and Allura just said to Pidge. 

"Yes you can. The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake, you cant give up." 

"no pressure then." Muttered Karkat. Then he turned to Pidge to see what they were going to do next. 

Pidge however was staring off into space, deep in thought. Karkat wasn't too sure of they were having a flashback or a really long internal monologue about not giving up or some bullshit like that. Either way it left Karkat awkwardly standing next to them untill they snapped out of it. 

"Okay, talk me through it Allura." 

"Shutting down the particle from this room can be dangerous..." 

"So why did you tell us to come here then!" Cut in Karkat

" ...remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So stay away from the energy arcs." 

"don't touch the giant lightning bolts, pretty obvious but ok." Answered Pidge.

Next to Pidge, Rover beeped. Karkat had almost forgotten about it(him??). It was surprisingly easy to forget about a floating triangle robot.

"Now, what I'm going to need you to do is-" but Allura was cut off by the sudden appearance of Galra soldiers. 

'of course' Karkat thought, 'then moment we forget to check if they're there, they are there.'

He joined Pidge in hiding behind a conveniently placed panel to avoid getting hit.

 

********

They were cut off by the sounds of lasers firing. Allura tried to keep in contact with Pidge, but she didn't have any luck. 

The three of them just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, no one was really sure what to do. 

Untill Allura said, "The mice! Maybe they can help." And then she closed her eyes and concentrated on talking to them. 

Rose was kinda confused by what Allura said, she looked at Keith to see if he could explain.

"um.. Allura shares a mental connection with them after sharing a cryo-pod with them for about 1000 years." 

"so basically she's a combination of Captin America and Cinderella?" 

"umm... Yes?" 

*****

Pidge used their suit to fin the nearest exit without getting then shot. 

" our only way out is two floors up? Are you serious!" 

"no I'm Karkat." 

" Quiznak Karkat this is not the fucking time!" 

Then Pidge pressed some buttons "Lets try this!" They shouted as a hologram of Pidge ran out from where the were and distracted the solders amazingly the thought it was real and shot at the holo-Pidge The shot hit the lightning behind and took out at least three guards. 

While this happened, Pidge their bayard to get themselves to their exit two floor up. Karkat had to awkwardly hold onto Pidge's waist so he would be left behind. 

Both of them crawled through a vent until Pidge hit an opening and cut through it. They left the vent and looked around the large room. Karkat shortly joined them. 

"so where are we..." Karkat's question wasn't answered as a galra soldier crashed through some kind of window above them. More solders followed. 

They began to shoot at them both, causing Pidge to activate their shield. Karkat had to hid behind them, making him feel useless for hiding behind someone. 

"The invisible maze!" Shouted Pidge as they turned and ran. 

"whys the maze invisible? That sounds so stupid!" 

"Karkat again this isn't the time." Pidge once again pressed some button from their suit. This caused a see through wall to appear and cut of one of the solders arms. Pidge opened a door and dropped through it. Karkat, once again, had no choice but to follow Pidge through. 

Once again Pidge found an opening, after checking around the corner and seeing no one there, they took of their helmet and stared off into space. 

Karkat slid to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Pidge had got to stop these flashback-stare offs because there wasn't time. For all he knew, the engine was fixed. They could have launched already! He wasn't really sure why he felt like he has to help team Voltron. Was he even friends with them in the first place? 

Either way he decided he was going to help them. Once Karkat's internal monologue was over Pidge left their flashback-stare off. 

"you know Rover, I haven't always been there for my friends, but this time I will be." 

What do you mean?" Asked Karkat. Pidge jumped, they had clearly forgotten Karkat was with them. 

"um.. Well... I'd always ditched them cos I was trying to find out about my family. You see, they went missing on a space mission and the Garrison covered up the story claiming it was pilot error. I'd had already been kicked out, so I created Pidge and did what I could to find them." 

"wow, have you had any luck in finding them?" 

"no, I know they were taken by Galra. Shiro was with them, that's why he's got a fake arm." 

"oh I though something exploded on him, that's what happened to one friend of mine. She also lost an eye with the arm."

"is she ok?" 

"yeah, that was ages ago, now she read god tier and has them back." 

Pidge was really confused by Karkats answer but he didn't fancy explaining it. Instead he checked the hallway for anyone and said,

"ill explain later, We should get moving." 

"yeah, ok." Pidge put their helmet on again and the two of them moved down the hallway, with rover closely following. 

****** 

Dave wasn't actually having too bad of a time. True he had his ass kicked by a giant purple space furry and now he was being held captive along with Shiro and Lance, but at least he want dead. Its always a pain being killed, especially if you can come back. 

Currently he was watching a film on his iShades, which he still had on him. Sadly he had to have subtitles on because he currently didn't have his headphones but was wasn't going to complain. 

Now Dave could have used the time he was awake to work out how to get out but considering he was already knocked out by the space furry, then he should wait for more people to come and help. 

Shiro and Lance were still out, he wasn't too sure how long it would take for them to wake. Dave hoped someone would come soon, because the film was konda shitty. 

******

Rose was bored. She, Keith and Allura were still stuck outside the castle but now the sun was up. Which was pretty nice, it made it easier to see what you were doing, but it did make it warmer and Rose was bored. 

She had tried to message Dave or Karkat, but non of them responded. Then Rose tried to message, Kanaya or Trezei but they wouldn't answer. She had gone onto the internet, but it was one of those days where you could do anything but you're not in the mood. 

She hoped Pidge and Karkat would open the barrier soon, because currently she was awkwardly standing next to Keith, who also didn't know what to say and Allura was probably still talking to her mice or whatever. Probably having an internal monologue about not giving up or some other bullshit. 

*******

Karkat was now on a very long ladder. Honestly he probably didn't need to follow Pidge up, but he felt to awkward to stand by himself so he followed them. From what he could tell there was a Galra with weird flat ears (which from reason made him think of his own horns) at the controls. Pidge was going to overpower the controls and that was the only part of the plan they had fully thought through. It was a work in progress. 

"right Karkat, we've got to move." Said Pidge as they jumped and grabbed onto Rover. Karkat followed, but the extra weight caused Rover to drop onto the platform below. Luckily none of them were injured. 

"You're the ones causing this? Some children." Called out the Galra. 

"I'm not a child. I'm a paladin of Voltron." 

"and I don't have a title but fuck you anyway." 

The Galra started to laugh. "Let me tell you something, children. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death." 

While he said that, he brought out a purple flowing sword (laser sword?) and ran towards Pidge and Karkat. Both of them ducked and rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit. Pidge had tried to fire their Bayard but the soldier caught it and threw them towards the controls. Karkat took this opportunity to run and swung to hit him. 

Karkat was able to do some damage to the Galra's armour but he had to dodge to avoid getting hit with the sword. Then the Galra walked towards Podge, probably deeming them as the more dangerous threat, or because they were a paladin of Voltron. 

"no where left to run. No where left to hid." 

Before Pidge was hit by the purple sword, Rover caught the soldier's attention, which gave Pidge an opportunity to slide through his legs and trip him up. While he was on the edge, he grabbed into Rover, keeping him upright. 

Karkat ran forwards and punched in the face, forcing him to let got of Rover and fall to his death. 

"you ok?" 

"yeah, thanks for helping Rover." 

"no problem." 

A new voice came from the screen on the control panel. 

"Haxus, report in." This was the same as the Galra from the entrance. 

"Haxus is gone and you're next!" Responded Pidge. 

"you've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately." 

"how about... Nah." 

"well, then. Maybe your leader can convince you." 

Then Shiro's voice was heard. "what do you want?" 

"your friend wanted to hear from you." 

"Shiro?" 

"Pidge? Pidge don't listen to -" his sentence was cut short as something caused him to scream. 

"No!" Called out Pidge, even though they knew it wasn't going to stop it.

"You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands." Then the transmission stopped. 

Pidge stared at the panels for a couple of seconds but didn't say anything. Then they tuned and walked towards the exit, Karkat followed then and hoped they could get there in time before anything worse could happen. 

*****

Dave could hear Pidge and the furry's conversation. He wanted to help, but seeing as he was able to take down more than one person at once, ot would be difficult. Instead Dave opted to wait, as he knew Pidge and hopefully Karkat would appear soon.

******* 

Suddenly outside, the particle barrier was down meaning Keith, Rose and Allura could back inside. 

"It worked!" 

"they did it!" 

Then the three of them ran inside to regroup with the others. 

*******

Pidge had once again activated the holo-Pidge, and used it to get Sendak away from Shiro, Dave and Lance. Pidge ran towards Shiro while Karkat went to Dave.

"hey, you alive?" 

"yo dude, 'bout time you got here, I almost missed your face." 

"I'm flattered, honestly i almost missed your shitty shades." 

"hey don't diss, these 'shitty shades' were the only things keeping me from dying of boredom." 

"sure Dave, you're literary a god." 

Then a voice cut their conversation short.

"You really thought your little hologram trick would work on me? And look, you got yourself a troll friend." The last sentence was directed at Karkat.

Sendek had used his weird robot arm to grab Pidge, and was holding them in the air. Karkat ran forwards but was punched by Sendak's normal arm and was pushed back towards Dave. 

That was when Rose, Keith and Allura ran in. Sendak tuned to face them and all of a sudden was shot in the back. Turns out Lance was conscious long enough to use his Bayard before he slumped again the base of the crystal. Shiro, though he was still tied up, ran forwards to attack. But because he wasn't able to use his hands, he was knocked down.

Keith ran forwards with his Bayard while Rose used her wands to shoot at Sendak. Dave had gotten up with Karkat and was now attacking. Somehow Sendak as able to hold his own, but not before Pidge cut his robot arm off, causing him to be less powerful then he was before. 

However Sendak still ran forwards to attack, even with one arm. Five of them pushed him back next to the crystal and Allura, who had been at the controls, activated a barrier, that locked Sendak with the crystal. 

Pidge used their Bayard to cut Shiro's handcuffs off while Keith went to Lance. Rose, Dave and Karkat just hugged. 

"well I'm glad that's over." Commented Rose.

"yeah, my back was starting to hurt from lying in the floor for so long." 

Karkat looked at the paladins "how long to you think we'll be stuck with them?" 

"well actually i think its more them stuck with us, but I'm not sure. Do you think we will find the others?" 

"I think the others are with the Galra, somewhere." Both Rose and Karkat looks at Dave. "Look that furry guy," "Sendak." "knew that Karkat was a troll, that could mean he has seen other trolls, most likely the others." 

" how do you know they havent been to Alternia or something?" Asked Karkat.

"Because, earlier, I checked and it doesn't exist here." 

"what." 

"this is a timeline where Alternia and Sburb and all that jazz doesn't exist." 

The three of them stood in silence for a few seconds before Rose said,

"we'll ask the others tomorrow what they think we should do. Maybe they can give us some idea where they can be." 

******  
The next morning all of them were in the infirmary. Technically its should only be team Voltron because Lance was apart of them, but the meteor group decided to come as well to see how Lance was doing. 

The remaining team Voltron were talking, something about Pidge was leaving but decided not to because of family, when Dave realised something. 

"guys where's the Mayor?" 

Rose and Karkat both shrugged, no one had seen the Mayor since Dave, Shiro and Lance were captured. Because of this, Dave started a search party to find him. 

It turns out the Mayor had left and turned one of the rooms into a life size can town.


End file.
